GameTime-Verse
The GameTime-Verse is a non-canon multiverse within The Webiverse consisting of many different iterations of RealGameTime. The GameTime-Verse is featured in the Sly Guy NEXT episodes, GameTime: Into the GameTime-Verse and Vexxtronian. List of Known Universes Universe 0000 Universe 0000 is the mystical universe, the universe of the late Zen GameTime/'Ziros', the creator and god of the GameTime-Verse who seeks to create life, beauty, and peace. This GameTime has been slayed by Vexx. Universe 0118 Universe 0118 is the prime universe, the universe of Muscular GameTime/'Vincent Decker', a person fascinated with RealGameTime and his abilities after his death and decides to become a Phantom Underworld ruler in order to stop a war between a futuristic version of Wikia and the realm from happening in his universe. Universe 0212 Universe 0212 is the baby universe, the universe of Baby GameTime/RealGameTime, a baby version of RealGameTime who is created by King Phantom and the first Phanborn, half phantom-half user parallel. Universe 0214 Universe 0214 is the reboot universe, the universe of Badly Drawn GameTime/RealGameTime, a crude drawing version of GameTime who is crazy and has an unhealthy obsession of internet memes. This GameTime has been slayed by Hitstrike. This GameTime is a parody of the canceled Dapigin: The Series episode, Dapigin: The Series Go!. Universe 0255 Universe 255 is the meme universe, the universe of Bee GameTime/'RealBeeTime', a hardworking and energetic page worker at Memekia and jazz record collector. This GameTime has been slayed by Hitstrike. This GameTime is a parody of Barry B. Benson from The Bee Movie. Universe 0318 Universe 0318 is the chaos universe, the universe of Phantom King GameTime/King Phantom, who possesses his body and decides to bring lawfulness to Wikia after defeating The Hacker. Universe 1111 Universe 1111 is the prime universe, the universe of Smarter GameTime/'Professor Phillip Emberham', who is intelligent and is the first GameTime to invent dimensional travel between universes through his scientific studies on portal generation. He coined the term, "smarter", and is hated by other GameTimes. This GameTime has been slayed by Hitstrike. Universe 1113 Universe 1113 is the "normal" universe, the universe of RealGameTime and The Webiverse which is where the GameTime Movie/Sly Guy NEXT franchise takes place. Universe 1114 Universe 1114 is the "LMMCU" universe, the universe of the late Brown Haired GameTime/RealGameTime, which resides at the LMMCU wiki and creates his own projects. This GameTime has been slayed by Khromus. This GameTime is a parody of the actual RealGameTime user. Universe 1149 Universe 1149 is the anime universe, the universe of Anime GameTime, a anime version of RealGameTime who is the god and protector of the Phantom Underworld. Universe 1194 Universe 1194 is the uprising universe, the universe of Kid Darkness, a kid who decided to be the Phantom Underworld ruler after the RealGameTime of his universe dies trying to save Wikia. Universe 1257 Universe 1257 is the brick universe, the universe of the late LEGO GameTime/RealGameTime, a minifigure version of RealGameTime who is a dimensional researcher and saved his friends from Lord Vortech. This GameTime has been slayed by Vexx. This GameTime is a parody of the RealGameTime user's LEGO Dimensions customs. Universe 1422 Universe 1422 is the western universe, the universe of Sherriff GameTime/'Clayton Robbins', the sheriff of Wikia who protects it's citizens from criminals and danger. Universe 1852 Universe 1852 is the rebellion universe, the universe of Rebel GameTime, the leader of a rebellion against Wikia destroying the Phantom Underworld. Universe 1939 Universe 1939 is the science fiction universe, the universe of FrickBot030/'Benjamin Hijacker', formerly a spaceship pilot and currently a robot made to protect Wikia from an evil tyrant and his army. This GameTime is a parody of Tim Starblaster, the RealGameTime user's character in Galaxy Adventurers. Universe 22120 Universe 1939 is the mishap universe, the universe of Butt-Face GameTime/RealGameTime, where one of Professor Magnesium's machines went wrong and switched the positions of RealGameTime's face and butt.This GameTime has been slayed by Hitstrike. This GameTime is a parody of the Season 3 opening of Rick and Morty. Universe 3871 Universe 3781 is the light universe, the universe of ChibiTime/'King Chibiribu', formerly the king of the light kingdom which seeks to protect it from the dark forces of the Phantom Underworld who currently resides in Universe 1113. This universe is the first dimension created by Zen GameTime and currently under Vexx's control. Universe 4118 Universe 3781 is the assassin universe, the universe of Point Breaker/Captain Botsman, an assassin that became a phantom through a sudden mutation and gained a new human body. Universe 4121 Universe 19169 is the rebrith universe, the universe of RealPlayTime, the daughter of RealGameTime who tries to carry her father's legacy with her. Universe 5120 Universe 5120 is the food universe, the universe of Cookie GameTime/'RealCookieTime', a cookie version of RealGameTime who protects wiki from healthy food intruders with his Phancake Underworld ruler powers. This GameTime has been slayed by Hitstrike. Universe 6114 Universe 6114 is the fantasy universe, the universe of Wizard GameTime/'Otrix Avuxium', a wizard and adventurer who likes to help others and fight evil from terrorizing his realm. This GameTime is a parody of the canceled Warriors of Holden: Dawn of Vexx LMMCU custom. Universe 6189 Universe 6189 is the nexus universe, the universe of GameTime the Speedy Dog/RealGameTime, a talking dog that is recruited by a mystery team to foil an evil overlord's plans. This GameTime is a parody of the titular character from Scooby-Doo and The Brick Files: The Mystery Team Brickapedia custom. Universe 7113 Universe 7113 is the video game universe, the universe of 8-Bit GameTime/RealGameTime, an quester who likes to fight monsters, obtain loot, and complete side quests. This GameTime has been slayed by Hitstrike. Universe 7815 Universe 7815 is the underworld universe, the universe of Ghost Devil, the daughter of Warlack who enslaved the Phantom Underworld after King Phantom tried to take over the Ghost Zone realm. Universe 7514 Universe 7514 is the genderbent universe, the universe of FakeTelevisionSpace/'Lady FakeTelevisionSpace'/'TelevisionSpace'/'FTS', a female version of RealGameTime who is the Phantom Underworld Queen and lives in Wikia operating the Sly Gal company. Universe 13919 Universe 13919 is the laboratory universe, the universe of Missy GameTime, a female clone of RealGameTime who acquired his powers and taken over the Phantom Underworld for him. This GameTime is a parody of the female TALOVAG version of the character. Universe 14914 Universe 14914 is the shadow universe, the universe of Ninja GameTime/'Yuki Ienobu', who is a genetically altered ninja clone of RealGameTime created to lead a ninja team and defeat a dark force in Wikia. This GameTime is a parody of the iNinjago user. Universe 16189 Universe 16189 is the gaming universe, the universe of Princess Demoness/'Princess Bad Piranha Plant', who got struck by a machine during the events of The Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Arc that strangely gave her phantom powers Universe 18720 Universe 18720 is the rebellion universe, also known as the Citadel of GameTimes which acts as the base of operations against Vexx's multiverse. This universe is a parody of the Citadel of Ricks from Rick and Morty. Universe 19153 Universe 19153 is the society universe, the universe of Fallen Angel, a female Wikia citizen who gets recruited by a secret phantom society to become their guardian and savivor. Universe 19167 Universe 19167 is the fart universe, the universe of New Kid GameTime/RealGameTime, who accidentally stumbles into the Phanfart Underworld which later gains his buttworld overlord powers from. This GameTime is a parody of characters from South Park. Universe 19169 Universe 19169 is the spirit universe, the universe of Spirit Phantom/'Rocksan Thorns', who decided to be like RealGameTime after King Phantom killed him in her universe. Universe 19518 Universe 19518 is the serum universe, the universe of Phantom Queen, a female Wikia citizen who gained phantom powers after a professor injected her with a serum that included phantom blood. Universe 21518 Universe 21518 is the phanborn universe, the universe of FiendTime, a little girl that was adopted and raised by the Phantom Underworld and became a Phanborn. Universe 22125 Universe 22125 is the crime universe, the universe of Rodney Bitbuck/'The Sly Fox' (Nickname), a professional businessman which runs the successful Sly Guy company and crime lord. Universe 192116 Universe 192116 is the superhero universe, the universe of Ratman/'Dr. Wayne Muroidea', formerly a scientist for FANDOM Labs and currently mysterious superhero with rat powers. This GameTime is a parody of Spider-Man and the The GameTimepuff Gals LMMCU Cringe Cinematic Universe custom. Category:RealGameTime Category:Sly Guy NEXT